


March Prompts

by aryas_zehral



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Sentence Fic, cute and fluffy, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected drabbles with multiple pairings (although quite a few Zoe/Wade) written for <a href="http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/">caffeinated magic</a>'s March Prompt table.  Fluffy.  Just like the show.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingshiny/gifts).



Zoe disliked so much about Bluebell - the weird mould smell, the judgement in the eyes of everyone around her (most of them waiting for her to fail), the lack of a decent pizza - but, curled up on the porch of the carriage house watching the sunset turn the world magical, sometimes she found herself forgetting just why she didn’t want to be there.


	2. Comfort.

On the inevitable day when Lemon Breeland married George Tucker Lavon and Zoe were each others' plus ones, holding hands throughout the ceremony, offering what little support they could while their hearts finally shattered.


	3. Flowers

Wade watched from the shadow of his doorway as Zoe found the flowers he had left on her porch, forgetting to breathe for a moment when she smiled and looked hopefully around; later, when asked, he denied all knowledge of them and, turning away quickly, missed her look of disappointment.


	4. Darkness

The first time Zoe woke-up in the middle of the night in the carriage house she screamed; in New York there was an ever present hum of traffic and glow of street lights, but in Bluebell there was only oppressive silence and darkness so deep she thought she had gone blind until Wade appeared with a startled look and a lamp to sooth her back to sleep. The next morning, waking alone, she had though it a dream before she turned and saw the lamp- still lit- on the bedside cabinet.


	5. Style

In New York everything was about style - you were judged on everything from what you wore to your technique doing stitches- but here, weird social traditions aside, function was key: New York was hot pants and ridiculous heels and skin tight clothing; Bluebell had her in jeans and a vest top.


	6. Empty

Zoe's life had never been so empty - few patients, no social life, friends she could count on one hand (with fingers left over) - nor felt so full.


	7. Creatures

He rested in the undergrowth digesting dinner watching his pets in their mating dance - the loud infrequently clothed one said something that made the strange-smelling, rigid uncertain one frown - tired now Burt Reynolds closed his eyes and left them to it.


	8. AU- Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one. It has more than one paragraph let alone more than one sentence. Lol.

"Here's your Soy Latte" Zoe was distracted as she ran through the procedures she had scheduled for today and , now that she had her coffee, turned impatiently away and straight into the man stood behind her, "Oh God, I'm sorry," she mumbled at his crisp, designer suit, not even looking up.

"It's alright, it'll come out," the man said, smiling kindly as she patted his chest with napkins she'd grabbed from the counter. He stilled her hands and she dragged her eyes up to his face. She blinked as she realised how attractive he was.

"Let me pay for the cleaning," she offered, surprising herself.

His grin grew wider. "How about dinner instead?"

"What?"

"Dinner, you do eat right?" She nodded. "So have dinner with me."

"Are you asking me out on a date? But I don't even know your name"

"Oh my bad," he said, holding out his hand. She took it, shaking it distractedly. "I'm George, George Tucker."

"Zoe. Dr Zoe Hart."

"So, Dr Zoe Hart, what do you say? Will you have dinner with me?"

Still uncertain, but strangely hopeful, she nodded.


	9. Disbelief

She had never intended to leave, at least not permanently, not forever, she had only intended to make something of herself, to come back a hero to her daughters, a goddess to her husband and a somebody to the town; she had not believed that she was already all of those things, she had only seen a tired, lonely housewife married to a busy, distant man with precocious daughters who were better off without her in a parochial, insignificant town.


	10. Fatigue

Brick was at a conference in Atlanta when the kids got sick, a fever swept through the entire kindergarten with most of the kids (and many of their elder siblings) laid low at the same time; by the time she had made all the house-calls and held surgery hours Zoe was so close to sleep that she was swaying where she stood and did not protest when Wade swept her into his arms, carried her to his car and then home, where he put her to bed.


	11. Metaphors

Sometimes, when Zoe and Lemon are locked into battle over whatever silly thing they've decided is Extremely Important this week, Rose thinks this whatever-it-is she has with Magnolia is like something outta Shakespeare, like Romeo and Juliet except with two Juliets and no teen suicide, or like one of those ridiculous comedies where everyone is mixing everyone else up and its all the wrong people falling for the wrong partners, set pieces with bizarre costumes; mostly though she feels like she and Magnolia are the minor, forgettable supporting characters in the adults war.


	12. Field

Lavon Hayes can see it clearly in his mind: Lemon in a pale dress with a yellow wrap and flowers in her hair turning to him, a smile on her lips meant only for him, taking his hand as they walk in a field of wildflowers; it never happened, it is a fantasy, one he knows intimately: he has a picnic basket, she is carrying a blanket, and far from the road and anyone they could see, they would sit and share fruit and nibbles and wine, before making love in the warm sun, the air heady with the scent of flowers and of her.


	13. Birth

If Harley has been allowed he would have flown to New York to attend the birth of his only daughter, he would have left everything he had ever known to move there to be part of her life, but he couldn't, her mother had been clear on that, had said she wasn't sure, that Zoe could have been her husband's child and Harley, never one to stand in the way of someone else's happiness, had smiled and complied even though he knew she was wrong; later that year, when Brick's wife had gone into labour while Brick was out in the middle of nowhere and in completely the wrong direction tending to a sick patient, Harley, despite having been up all the night before with his own patients, drove out there with food and a clean shirt and took over from Brick, sending him off to the hospital so he would not end up missing the birth of his own child and regretting it, as Harley did.


	14. Freckles

Lavon Hayes liked Didi's freckles and, as he peeled away her clothing, sought out each one to kiss.


	15. Sunshine

George loved New York. The difficulty of the cases, the bustle, the art, the culture, and the food kept him busy and entertained and challenged but, after a while, he began to feel like he hadn’t seen sun for months, that all the colors had drained from the world. He began to long for home. Which is why, when Wade mentioned that Old Man Johnson had passed away leaving Bluebell one lawyer short, George had thought it fate. Within days he had handed in his notice at work and arranged to travel back and start his own practice.

At first he’d been disappointed. Bluebell seemed the same, and the familiarity of it ached with longing, but something was wrong. The colors were muted, the sun not as warm and bright as he remembered. He’d wondered if he’d made a mistake, if he’d been dreaming of something that didn’t exist. He’s gone to the RammerJammer to drown his sorrows, was well on his way too, when it happened.

The door had swung open and his head had turned at a familiar laugh. Lemon Breeland blazed back into his life and when, on turning and seeing him at the bar, she smiled at him the world burst into glorious technicolor as sunshine returned to George Tucker’s world.


	16. AU- Robots

She pushed her hair back off her forehead with the back of an oily hand cursing at dodgy atmospheric controls on crappy backward moons and stupid core planet repair shops that had refused her a job.


	17. Enemies

Deep down Zoe likes Lemon, respects her drive and determination even while it annoys the heck out of her, thinks they could be really good friends if they weren't so busy being enemies; sometimes, Zoe thinks that, when she has managed to prove herself to the town, the thing she is looking forward to most, if she decides to stay, is the day when she and Lemon can make plans together, shape the town to their own vision, and laugh together about how silly they had been in the days before they had become friends.


End file.
